The Blue Blur
by The Hightech Redneck
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog was born with the special power of super speed that he uses to fight crime, super villains, and a mysterious man attempting to take over the world as the "Blue Blur" while dealing with teenage stress, hormones, and high school.
1. The Beginning

_Alright lets get the basics out of the way. I don't own any of the characters and this story borrows aspects from "The Spectacular Spiderman"._

_So, here we go!_

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Sonic the Hedgehog, at least as far as you know.<p>

You see I was blessed with the gift of incredibly fast speed but I've kept it a secret.

When you have a special power such as this you can't go flaunting it around without drawing some attention to yourself.

The attention that you get isn't good either because super powers are usually something everyone wants to exploit and not for the benefit of others.

So I decided to do the cliché thing and become a superhero and have a secret identity, I come up with the perfect name for a speed hero, "The Blue Blur".

I was dressed in a black toboggan with two holes in the top for my ears to stick out and a black bandana covering my nose and mouth.

Also, black gloves, black vest, black knapsack, and black running sneakers.

I watched from the perch of Prower Inc. and surveyed over the town.

Even though I was a superhero, I was still a junior in high school and summer break was coming to an end and I really needed some action.

Suddenly and alarm starting blaring as I turned to see two familiar faces.

They were regulars I've been putting away all summer, two morons named Scratch and Grounder.

Just a couple of bums trying to cause trouble and see how much cash they can swipe.

I ran down the side of the building as I leapt off the wall and landed on the rooftop of an apartment building as I chased after the thieves.

"Hey guys wait up" I called out as they turned and faced me.

"Darn it! Why are you always after us!"

"Guys it's nothing personal, I'm after anyone who robs a place."

I watched as Grounder pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at me.

"Well nothing personal either but I'm going to pump you full of lead."

I quickly dodged the onslaught of bullets as I decided to keep taunting my prey.

"Come on guys you've been shooting at me all summer but you haven't landed one shot, ever thought about a career change?"

"Will you shut it and hold still!"

I dived under the fire and curled up into a ball and dashed into Grounder knocking him backwards into Scratch onto their backs.

"Oh, you missed again just give me the gun" Scratch said grabbing a hold of the gun trying to pull it away as Grounder held on tight.

"No way, he's mine you said so" Grounder and Scratch continued wrestling over the gun as I leaned up against the wall tapping my shoe.

"I don't know whether to feel good about this being so easy or bad because at the moment I'm a third wheel."

I quickly pulled a rope out of my bag and started running around them rapidly and tied them up as I heard the police cars begin to swarm the building lights and alarms blazing.

"Thanks for the fun night guys, see ya."

I leapt off the edge of the roof and landed on another building as I repeatedly jumped back and forth, from building to building until I made it to my home.

Slipping into the alleyway I quickly changed back into my normal attire.

A simple graphic t-shirt, blue jeans with a belt through the loops, and my favorite red sneakers with a white strap and belt buckle on the sides.

I walked up the front porch and opened the door seeing my uncle sitting at a table in the kitchen/den area.

"Hey Chuck, I'm home" I said sitting down in front of him watching him fiddle through his documents.

"Hey sonny boy, you were out later than usual."

"Just getting in some last minute fun before school tomorrow."

I couldn't tell Chuck about being the Blue Blur; it would put him in danger if anyone found out who he really was.

However, I knew how all the superhero stuff ends, he'll find out sooner or later but I can see just how long I can prolong it.

"Alright then, well I better hit the sack. I still have work tomorrow as well" Chuck said putting his files back into an orange business folder.

Chuck worked at Prower Inc. and was one of the most respected scientists there working with many other high profile researchers and scientists.

"Night Chuck" I called out as I looked through the mail and found my new school schedule.

I sighed as I looked through the lists of classes and just wanted to crumble up the paper and light it on fire.

I hated school but it's a burden all of us must carry.

The reason I hated school is because I was hated there.

I had no friends, no allies, no pals, or chums; just me versus the whole world.

I yawned as I felt my eyes getting heavy.

Fighting crime can take a lot out of you and tonight was no different.

I dragged myself upstairs as I slipped on a white sleeveless tee and a pair of shorts as I crawled under the covers and fell asleep in no time at all.

* * *

><p>A dark figure walked into a storage warehouse as the door automatically shut and locked behind him.<p>

A light bulb began to flicker on as a short man with a long nose and a few hairs on his head dressed in a green uniform and stood behind a table.

The light revealed a red echidna wearing a cowboy hat and brown leather jacket as he pulled out a laptop, layed it on the table, and pressed a button as a video displayed the "Blue Blur" in action bagging two thugs.

"Is that proof enough for ya" the echidna said.

"Yes it is, but the question is if it's enough for my boss."

He sent the video clip and almost instantly got a call back.

"Yes sir?"

"This footage is real" the voice on the other line spoke in a dark tone.

"One hundred percent legitimate."

There was a short silence but he began to speak again.

"What do you want us to do sir, do you want us to capture it?"

"No Snivley, I want you to crush it."

* * *

><p><em>So here you go! Let me me know what you think, leave a review, and suggestions on how the story can be better!<em>


	2. The First Day

_Chapter Number 2!_

_Not much action in this issue but it expands alot on Sonic and his new companions._

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning just dreading the day ahead.<p>

First day of school was always the worst because everybody's socializing, talking, catching up over summer.

That means nonstop people running their mouths.

Not to mention teachers always ask about what you did over summer.

Vacations, concerts, and worst of all relationships.

I cringe at listening to all of the mushy gunk couples say whenever their head over heels and think they'll be together forever.

However, I guess I'm a little jealous myself.

I mean I've been single all of my life, never came close to getting a girl.

I snapped out of my thinking as I realized I was still in bed.

I dragged myself up and went into my bathroom to get ready.

Grabbing my clothes I layed them on my dresser as I ran a hot shower.

I hate water and being wet but I hate my quills being messed up even more.

Bed head isn't exactly going to help my reputation situation.

After I dried off I slipped on my jeans and slid on my belt.

I rummaged through my shirts and found a white V-neck and a black vest.

I slipped them on and put on my sneakers as I ran down stairs grabbing my knapsack filled with all my new school supplies.

Uncle Chuck had already left for work but he had left me a note on a paper bag.

I picked up the note and read it, "have a great first day sonny!"

Sonic rolled his eyes and smiled as he slipped his lunch in his knapsack and ran out the door.

The walk to school and back was probably one of my favorite parts of the day.

It was nice, quiet, and full of fresh air.

The school grounds were filled with teens all bragging about how great their summers were and how much it sucked to be in school again.

I just walked past them all into the hallway and found the office.

I walked inside to get my schedule and locker number.

Walking down the hallway I checked every locker until I found my own.

Opening the door I started to place my stuff inside.

Spare paper, pens/pencils, and my gym clothes.

I shut my door and started to walk down the hallway.

Suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey loser!"

I turned expecting to see someone behind me but I didn't.

Until I heard the same voice and laughter coming from the other hall.

I peered my head around the corner and sure enough it was him.

Scourge, the baddest kid in school, and his gang were all crowded around enjoying themselves.

I was about to walk away until I heard, "come on guys leave me alone!"

I saw a glance of yellow in the crowd of leather jackets and know had an internal conflict.

I wanted to walk away and not get involved but if I did that I wouldn't be any better than people who didn't help me when Scourge had me in his gangs grasp.

"Come on guys, knock it off."

Scourge turned down to my with anger but it then turned to a devilish grin.

"Well, well, well, is my favorite punching bag lonely?"

I wish I could have just use my super speed and kick his sorry butt.

However, that no doubt would give away my cover.

Scourge then grabbed my shirt collar and brought his face up to mine and snarled.

"Just leave him alone Scourge, this is just sad."

Scourge then punched me in the stomach as pain shot through me like a bullet.

I tried to catch the breath that Scourge knocked out of me as he let go of my collar and dropped me.

"See ya later loser."

I tried to make myself stand when I felt a hand pulling on my arm.

My eyes opened as I saw a yellow fox dressed in a sweater vest and glasses helping me up.

As soon as I had regained my balance and breath he asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Fine, but I don't think this will be" he said as he picked up a shattered compact disk.

"Don't worry about it though, I got another copy at home" the fox said dropping the disk away.

"Thanks for helping me out back there, I was starting to wonder how many were going to just walk bye."

"No problem, um…" I didn't remember hearing his name.

"Miles, Miles Prower" he said pushing his glasses up.

"Wait a minute, Prower? As in Prower Inc.?"

"Yeah, but don't make a big deal about it OK? I'm just your average, well…nerd."

I chuckled a little bit, "no problem man, and just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a nerd."

"Yeah I guess so, anyways what's your name?"

"Name's Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog" I smiled at him.

"Cool, um…do you think you can help me out? I really have no idea where anything is."

Miles handed me his schedule as I looked through the listings of classes.

"No problem, we have the exact same schedule" I handed him back his schedule.

"Nice, so I can just hang out with you?"

"Sure, it'll be cool to have a friend for once."

We both laughed a bit as we started to head off towards our first period class.

* * *

><p>Now that second period was over me and Miles headed over to the lunch room.<p>

I grabbed my lunch from the line and sat down at a lunch table waiting for Miles.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone.

She was the most beautiful girl i had ever met in my whole life, Amy Rose.

Amy wasn't that popular in school but I would rather have her than any of the screwed up popular chicks.

Something flashed in front of my face though as Miles was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Snap out of it Sonic" he said sitting in front of me.

"What are you staring at?"

Miles followed my gaze as he started laughing.

"Dude, you have it bad" Miles mocked playfully as he opened up his drink.

"Shut up" I said biting into my apple.

I know what I said before about mussy gunk but Amy Rose just messed with my mind.

I pretty much feel in love with her since I meet her in second grade.

She helped me out alot with my work and she stood up for me when no one else did.

Amy and me still hung out some and talked but she was really busy at home so we didn't get to hang out as much.

I never tried to flirt with her or ask her out because she would never go for a guy like me.

"It's cool, she seems really nice" Miles smiled and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Yeah, she is" I said thinking about her again.

"Hey Sonic, you want to hang out after school?"

"Yeah, that would be cool" I said.

"Nice" suddenly the bell rang again telling us all it was time to go to class.

"Let's go" Miles said throwing away his tray as we headed off to another round of classes.

* * *

><p><em>So, kind of boring but now we have more characters to the fray.<em>

_Leave a review, comment, or suggestion and tell me what you think will happen next!_


	3. Bitter Sweet

_SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Just have had ALOT to deal with but finally got his one finished._

_So enjoy everyone!_

* * *

><p>I followed Miles as we walked down the crowded sidewalk wondering what his house would be like.<p>

Seeing how his folks were big time trillionaires my expectations were high.

"Well, were here" Miles said as I snapped out of my thoughts and dropped my jaw.

In front of me was a 20 story plaza hotel with plenty of shine and polish.

"This is yours?"

"Not the whole thing" Miles chuckled, "just the royal suite at the top."

"I expected nothing less" I smiled.

Miles and I walked inside and made our way towards the elevator as I was surprised to see an attendant.

I had never been any where that fancy, heck I was just lucky for the hotel to have an arcade.

"Top floor please" Miles said politely.

"As you wish Mr. Prower" the attendant smiled as he pressed the elevator button.

Suddenly it hit me, "hey Miles."

"Yeah?"

"If you're so rich why are you hanging out with me? I mean why don't you just flash your money and get in with the populars?"

"I don't want friends for my parent's money; I want friends that like me for me."

"I understand, that's noble of ya bud" I smirked.

Suddenly we heard the ding as the elevator landed on the top floor.

"Were here" Miles said as we stepped off and thanked the attendant.

The place was amazing; the living room was filled with all sorts or equipment and other various possessions.

There was a large plasma screen hanging on the wall with large bookshelves containing various magazines, most with the Prowers themselves on the cover.

There was a huge balcony through a fancy glass door.

"Miles, that you?"

The voice was coming from the balcony.

"Yeah dad, I brought a friend from school today."

"A friend?"

I watched as a tall fox walked into the living room as I started to get a bit nervous being in front of the owner of my uncle's job.

"So, who are you my boy?"

"I...I'm Sonic Hedgehog Mr. Prower" I said sticking out my hand.

"Please, call me Amadeus."

"Pleasure to meet you Amadeus" I said shaking his hand.

"Well, I need to head off to the lab. So long boys" he said as he walked out the large door.

"Your dad seems nice" I said following him to his room.

I sat down as his expression started to change to a more sour one, "well, key word is seems."

"You don't like your dad?"

"It's sort of half and half, he has his good moments but mostly he's kind of a jerk."

"Sore subject, understood."

Miles nodded as he rummaged through his stuff pulling out a compact disk.

"Phew, good thing I had a spare."

"What is that anyway?"

"Oh, it's um…"Miles started but seemed hesitant.

"What?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

My curiosity started to spark as I answered, "yeah sure."

"I…have a sort of…um, deformity."

"Deformity?"

"Yeah, I kind of have…two tails."

"Two tails!"

"Yeah, trust me; it's not easy to hide."

"How did that happen, was it at birth or something?"

"Let's just say, worst day ever."

"Well, don't worry man its cool."

"Really? I thought you would think I was weird."

"No way, but what does that have to do with the disk?"

"I'm trying to see how it happened genetically and maybe find a cure."

"A cure?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds extreme but I just want to be normal."

I knew how he felt; sometimes I wanted to get rid of my super speed but I knew at the end of the day it was necessary.

"Dude, being normal is boring. Having two tails is awesome!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so" I said smirking.

He smirked back knowing I had made him feel better.

* * *

><p>"Miles I'm back" Amadeus said as he stepped through the door.<p>

"Hey dad" Tails called back as he walked out of his room to meet his father.

"Dad, I'm stopping looking for my cure."

"What?"

Miles shivered a little his dads harsh tone and rash response.

"Well, I don't care anymore. I like myself for me and so does my friends."

"Try friend, singular" Amadeus scoffed.

Miles tried to push down his father's remark as he went on.

"Besides your so called 'friend' is normal, what does he know except that you're a freak!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME A FREAK!"

Amadeus chuckled at his son's rage, "the truth hurts doesn't it."

"This is your fault anyway, it's YOUR lab that did this to me."

"It's not my fault that you messed around where you shouldn't have been."

"I was seven! Not to mention it's just cruel to make me find my own cure when I know you could have helped me!"

"But look at how smart you are because you had to work on your own."

"And I'm labeled as a nerd for it!"

"You just can't accept it's your fault for how pathetic you are."

Miles cracked as he grabbed his black hoodie and pulled it over himself as his father spoke, "and just where do you think you're going?"

"Don't worry dad you're coming with me" Miles hissed menacingly.

* * *

><p><em>DUN DUN DUN! <em>

_Cliffhanger I know but don't worry I'll try not to take as long next time!_

_Later guys!_


	4. Tails

_Here it is guys! Like I promised here's the next chapter!_

* * *

><p>I plopped down on my bed slipping on my black running sneakers preparing for my nightly survey over the town.<p>

Hopefully this shouldn't be too busy of a night.

Suddenly I heard my phone ringing as I saw my uncle's name pop up on my caller ID.

"Hey Unc, what's up?"

"Sonic! Quick turn on the news and tell me what it says!"

I quickly switched on my TV as a breaking news report.

"Breaking News: Amadeus Prower is being held over the edge of his own penthouse suite."

I watched as I saw a figure wearing a black hoodie and black jeans holding Amadeus over the railing of the rooftop.

"Mr. Prower is being held hostage, they didn't tell you?"

"No, they've got us locked down in our offices and won't tell us anything. I shouldn't even be on my phone, crud I've gotta go. Be there soon!"

He quickly hung up as I turned my attention back to the report as I tied by bandana around my face as I realized something sticking out in the video.

Two tails, Miles!

I immediately leapt out of my window as I began running up the side of my house and onto the rooftop.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop I quickly made my way to Mile's house as I saw police choppers and SWAT teams surrounding the building.

I suddenly heard chopper blades spinning behind me as I was bathed in light as a spot light was shined on me as I was still ran.

Reaching the building I looked up as I saw I still had a few stories to scale before I reached the roof.

Before I got the chance the SWAT teams below got on their PA systems and started speaking over their speakers.

"We have you surrounded! Identify yourself and drop Mr. Prower!"

Miles smirked as he dropped Amadeus as he began falling to his death.

"NO" I screamed as I thought of a way to catch him.

Miles then suddenly leapt off the roof as well as he began doing something amazing.

His tails began spinning as he began to fly down toward Amadeus as he grabbed him and dragged him upward.

"Miles stop this at once" Amadeus screamed to his son.

"You could have ended this years ago, now you're going to pay" Miles said.

I immediately started running in Miles flying direction as I leapt to the building next to him.

"Stop!"

Miles looked over at me as he tried to speed up; I guess he forgot who I was.

I matched his speed as I could tell he was at his full speed.

"Hey, super speed remember?"

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the Blue Blur, can't believe you haven't heard of me!"

"Well I'm sorry but this is some personal business so if you don't mind."

Miles immediately started to fly upward.

I drifted on the glass as I ran up the building and stood on the roof and saw Miles' shocked face when he saw me waiting.

"Sorry, am I early?"

Miles gritted his teeth as he threw Amadeus on the rooftop and charged at me!

I dodged his charge as he made a U-turn and came after me a second time.

Ducking he flew over top of me as I grabbed his leg and pulled him down.

"Let go!"

He tried to kick me as I held him down; his hood fell off his face as he looked up in anger.

Luckily we had lost the choppers a few buildings back as they scoured over the rooftops.

"Calm down Miles!"

"How do you know my name?"

I looked over at Amadeus and noticed he was knocked out from the impact.

I pulled down my bandanna , "it's me bud."

"S….Sonic?"

"The one and only" I smirked but instead Miles grabbed me and tackled me down.

"Why did you stop me?! I thought you were my friend!"

"Miles, I'm still your friend but you can't kill your dad. No matter how much of a jerk he may be, I mean what good would it have done?"

Miles let go of me as he stood up wiping the tears from his eyes and putting his hood back on.

"I didn't want to kill him, I…I don't know I was just angry and wanted some payback. I really screwed up" Miles said burying his head in his hands.

"Hey bud, I get it OK."

"You might but the cops won't."

I heard a sound coming from behind me as I saw Amadeus coming to his senses.

"W…where am I?"

I quickly slipped on my toboggan and bandana as he got up.

"Who the heck are you people?"

"You don't remember?"

"Last thing I remember was getting home from the lab" Amadeus said as Sonic smirked.

"Well, my sidekick here saved your life."

"Uhh, yeah I sure did" Miles said going along with it.

Suddenly Amadeus collapses, "are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm still a little shaken up" he said as a police crowds began to climb the building.

"Well, I leave you to the cops. Let's go bud" I said as I ran and Miles flew beside me.

"Mr. Prower, are you alright" the cops said surrounding him.

"Yes, that little flying guy saved me" Amadeus said standing up and wiping the dust of his suit.

"Saved you?"

"Yeah, what else would he be doing?"

"Uh, never mind. Escort Mr. Prower to the hospital" said an officer to the other cops.

* * *

><p>Miles and I stopped at my place as we slipped through my window.<p>

"Do you think the cops will buy it" Miles said nervously.

"With Amadeus saying so I don't see why not" I smiled as I took off my head gear.

"Thanks again Sonic, you really saved me there."

"Don't mention it, partner" I smirked punching him in the arm.

"Were you serious?"

"Sure I was, with your powers and mine combined we can do a lot of good."

"Cool, but I need a name like yours to distance myself from everybody" Miles thought trying to come up with a name.

"How about Tails" Sonic asked.

"Tails? That sounds great!"

"Great, the Blue Blur and Tails! The unstoppable duo!"

"Awesome" suddenly Miles' phone rang, "Hello?"

"Miles Prower?"

"Yes, this is the police. We have your father and we're taking him to the hospital."

"Oh, thank goodness" Tails said trying to keep his composure.

"Do you have a place to stay, or someone you could stay with?"

"Yes, yes I do" Tails smiled as he hung up as he and I shoke hands ready to take on the world together.

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go!<em>

_Rate, review and comment on what or you you think will appear next!_

_See you soon!_


	5. Training Session

_Here is the next chapter guys. I'm especially proud of this one and I hope you guys like the surprise at the end!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sun shone on my eyes as they slid through the cracks of my blinds.<p>

I dragged myself off my air mattress and stood up seeing Miles passed out on my bed.

I laid my hand on his shoulder and shoke him a bit to wake him up.

"Miles come on bud get up."

His eyes slid open half way as he tried to rub them open.

"Is it morning already" he mumbled.

"No I just got a breakfast craving at 3:30 at night and the sun rose to give me a light" I joked.

"Nice rhyme" Miles chuckled as he got up.

"Wow, I didn't even notice" I said opening the door and walking down the hall.

Miles quickly followed behind me, "thanks again for all this."

"No problem, soon you'll have your own room after Unc and I clean it up."

"Hey you aren't going to do everything for me; I'm going to help out as long as I'm staying here."

"Alright, no need to get fussy" I said as I dashed down the stairs as Miles rode down on the rail.

He walked into the kitchen where Unc just finished cooking breakfast.

"Morning boys" he said as he took the pan of the stove and laid some pancakes onto a plate.

"Morning Unc" I said sitting down as Miles sat next to me.

"Morning Mr. Hedgehog" Miles said.

Unc walked up to him and ruffled his bangs.

"No need to be so formal, call me Chuck" he said as he laid down a plate in front of me and Miles.

The smell of pancakes and bacon was absolutely delightful as I poured syrup on my food and passed the bottle to Miles.

I quickly dug in and stuffed my mouth full.

"Sonic don't be such a hog" Chuck scolded but laughed all the same.

"Well, I am a hog, a hedgehog that is" I chuckled as Miles chuckled alongside me.

"Don't be such a wise guy" he said messing up my quills.

"Hey!"

He just chuckled as he walked off and slipped on his jacket.

"Alright guys, I'm going off to work. I hope you guys can entertain yourselves on your day off."

"Don't worry Unc, I think we'll manage" I smiled.

"Ok then, see you later boys" he said closing the door behind him.

Miles finished up his last few bites as he wiped his mouth, "alright Sonic, so what are we going to do on our day off?"

I just smirked as I began walking up the steps, "training."

"Training?!"

"Yep, we've got a lot of work to do" I said as I began to pull out my outfit.

"Ugh, alright then" Miles said as he grabbed his hoodie.

"Hold on bud, what are we going to do if your hood comes off again?"

"I didn't think of that" he said as he pondered.

He snapped his fingers as he thought of an idea, "you got any black cloth?"

I ruffled through my stuff as I pulled out a strand and handed to him.

He made some slits in it as he wrapped it around his face.

The slits went over his eyes as he smirked in the mirror.

"Nice mask, ready?"

"Yup" he said pulling his hood over his head.

"Ok Tails, first things first, when leaving and entering the window is the fastest but also the most dangerous of being seen. The window's best to be used at night but since its daylight we use the roof."

"And how do we get to the roof?"

"From this, duh" I said opening up our roof latch fire escape.

I pulled myself through the hole as Tails flew up.

Closing the latch I quickly looked around making sure there weren't any helicopters or aircraft to see me leave.

"Don't worry Sonic, there isn't any choppers nearby" Tails said.

"First, when I'm in costume its Blue Blur got it?"

"Got it" Tails said rolling his eyes.

"Second, I can't be too careful. Choppers have been flying over town like crazy the past few weeks, makes me think something's up" I said getting ready to dash.

"Well, are you ready to get the fun part started" Tails said spinning his tails

"You tell me" I said taking off leaving him in the dust.

"Hey, get back here" I heard him scream behind me.

I chuckled as I kept running as I scaled up the side of a skyscraper with Tails flying quickly next to me.

Climbing over the ledge of the roof I dashed up the side of the cell tower.

When I reached the top I balanced myself on the tip as I put my hand over my eyes to look around the city.

Tails hovered beside me as I peered across the streets and alleyways.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything illegal" I said squinting, I should really bring binoculars when I do this.

"What about that?"

I looked at what Tails was pointing at as my vision came into focus.

A transfer truck was parked in an alley way as a couple of goons were loading the truck while some other goons were playing lookout with tommyguns.

"Yep, you go for the loaders while I take out the armed guys" I said jumping from the tower onto the roof of the alley.

Leaping over the edge I dropped down right on top of the armed thugs with a powerful blow while Tails whisked past me and knocked one of the goons in the jaw.

I dashed over and punched one of them in the gut following with an uppercut to the chin as Tails kicked two goons with a glide kick.

We quickly looked around the warehouse to check for anyone else.

With no other goons in sight Tails and I dragged all the goons and locked them in the storage unit of their truck.

Soon the police began to surround the crime scene as we watched from the roof.

"Man that was awesome, the thrill is amazing" Tails said feeling pumped.

I chuckled, "it can be invigorating but it's not all fun and games. Were lucky that they didn't get to fire a bullet so we always need to be careful."

"Your right, I mean look at us. We may super powers but were not invulnerable."

"True," I said looking down at the scene as I noticed something.

"Tails look what it says on those boxes" I told him as he walked over.

"Prower Incorporated? Why did they steal that, all our family makes is house hold appliances" he said scratching his head.

"My guess would be to sell them" I said looking over at him smirking.

"I doubt it; they wouldn't get much for them on a black market and who would buy a microwave from a guy on a street corner?"

"Depending on if it's got food in it" I said.

"Come on this is serious" he said.

"Sorry bud, I would say check the crates but the cops have them now. But if it is something important I can guarantee you somebody will try to steal another shipment."

"I guess your right" he said sighing, suddenly a sound could be heard growing louder behind us.

"What is that" Tails said as we turned around.

My eyes grew wide as I saw it getting closer.

A large chopper with machine guns mounted and rocket launchers on the sides.

"What did I tell you Tails, always look out for helicopters."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the chopper four dark figures were proceeding towards the Blue Blur as a red echidna appeared on screen.<p>

"So, Knuckles what do we do with this guy. Are we taking him in?"

"Nope, boss wants him taken out" Knuckles said.

"Consider it done" a crocodile smiled as he turned around to his teammates.

"You know Vector I could've just gone invisible and stabbed him right in the back" the chameleon said twirling a small knife in his hand.

"Or, I could've just broken him in two" said an armadillo punching his fists together.

"I could've thrown something at him" said a bee smirking but his smile fell when everyone glared at him.

"Sorry guys, boss wants us to take him out with that little beauty" he said pointing to a container in the back of the chopper.

"What is it" said the bee.

"You'll see when we use it" the chameleon said pushing the bee away from the box.

"Alright Chaotix, we've got ourselves our next job, taking out the Blue Blur!"

* * *

><p><em>Woah, who saw that coming? More on the way soon!<em>


	6. The Chaotix

_Well Sonic and Tails are back!_

_Time to see how there confrontation with the Chaotix went?_

_Let's find out!_

* * *

><p>Tails and I stood there in awe as the machine guns of the helicopter were beginning to aim.<p>

As quickly as I could I grabbed Tails' arm and pulled him away, "come on Tails!"

Suddenly the guns started blaring as Tails snapped back to reality and began flying as fast as he could with me pulling him a bit of the way.

Quickly scanning my surroundings I leapt over to the next building on my left with Tails flying against the building to my right.

The choppers guns began to point away from each other with each either taking me or Tails in their sights.

"Tails" I called out as loud as I could.

He looked over at me and I held up three fingers hoping he would get the plan.

Tails quickly nodded as I hoped we had the same plan.

I started the countdown as soon as the gun barrels started turning.

ONE.

The guns begin to turn even faster.

TWO.

The bullets begin to be fed into the guns.

"THREE!"

Tails and I leapt off of our buildings and dashed down the street below.

Before the choppers could switch their aim the guns began cutting through the buildings as debris began to fall onto the chopper breaking some of the glass in the choppers cockpit windshield.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Vector the Crocodile is swearing to himself trying to aim his guns.<p>

"Vector what are you doing? Didn't the boss want The Blue Blur to be taken out with his weapon" asked the chameleon.

"True, but if we tucker him out first then the weapon will have an easier target and then he have a higher success rate" the croc smiled feeling like a genius.

"Instead of shooting him why don't you try to trap him first" the armadillo asked.

"Trap him?"

"He's too quick to shoot, so why don't you close him in so you can get an easier shot?"

Everyone just stared at the armadillo stunned at his plan.

"What? Mighty can't be smart and tougher than all of you combined?"

"Just never thought of you to be bright" the bee chuckled.

Mighty knocked the bee on the head, "can it Charmy!"

Charmy rubbed his head and peered over Vector's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan" Vector smirked.

* * *

><p>Tails and I kept moving continuing trying to lose the chopper and surprised by its lack of action.<p>

"You think they're giving up" Tails asked.

"If they are that was one half-hearted attempt" I said glancing over my shoulder.

"Wait no they're aiming again!"

I glanced myself but realized they weren't aiming at us.

Suddenly I saw rockets flying through the aim but instead of going for us they went for a building and sent debris falling into the street.

"Look out" I called out as I grabbed Tails' arm and pulling him away from the wreckage.

"Crap" Tails said as we turned around about to dash back the way we came until we saw the helicopter flying even lower blocking our path.

I got into a fighting stance ready to take out whatever they were going to throw at me.

Suddenly two figures emerged from the chopper as they made their way over to us.

One of them vanished and the other grabbed light post out of the ground and began charging.

"Duck" I yelled as Tails and I felt the light post swing over our heads.

"That was close" Tails muttered.

"Not as close as this" someone said as Tails got a punch to the jaw.

The figure then became visible again and the chameleon ninja then made its way at me.

With my super speed I front flipped over him and elbowed him in the back of the head as Tails stood up and made his way after the armadillo that grabbed the lamp post.

The chameleon quickly regained his composure as he jerked around and we went into hand to hand combat.

Tails on the other hand was using his speed to his advantage by avoiding and dodging the armadillo's powerful but slow blows.

Tails then flew over a swipe with the post as he kicked the armadillo straight in the head.

Inside the chopper however Charmy was grabbing the box and ripping it open revealing a large bazooka like device with one rocket and a vile inside.

"Listen Charmy, you got one shot and that's it! You better not mess this up" growled the crocodile.

"Come on Vector, when I ever mess up" Charmy smirked as he took aim at me.

With my back turned I couldn't see it however having to deal with this chameleon instead.

When I heard the loud firing sound and whistling wind however I sensed something was coming at me.

I quickly lunged to the side as I saw the shot go past me and hit the chameleon instead.

He grunted in pain as he was injected with some chemical from the vile inside of the blast.

As soon as that happened the armadillo grabbed his ally and quickly made their way back to the chopper.

Tails was about to run off after them but I put my arm out stopping him.

"What are we waiting for let's get them!"

"One of their guys got shot with something, they need to go get help" I put bluntly but I turned to Tails and gave him thumbs up, "but you sure kicked their butt's man."

Tails smiled and rubbed the back of his head as we watched the chopper fly off as Tails and I swore we heard a fight going on with a little kid inside.

"Well we better get out of here before the news vans show up" I smirked.

"Your right" Tails said about to run off but stopped dead in his tracks before picking up something and bringing it to me.

"What is it bud?"

First he handed me a green shard, it looked like a shattered piece of some sort of gem stone.

"Weird" I said as I held it up to the light.

"Yeah, but that's not the weirdest thing" he said.

Tails handed me a metal place and my eyes widened when I saw the logo on it.

"Prower Incorporated!"

* * *

><p>The Chaotix walked into a warehouse where the red echidna with the cowboy hat turned to them.<p>

"So who screwed up this time?"

Vector, Mighty, and a very groggy Espio all pointed at Charmy.

Meanwhile, Charmy was pointing at Espio and Vector.

He probably would have pointed at Mighty too if he had another hand.

The echidna just face palmed as he proceeded to rub his forehead.

"What's wrong with Espio?"

"He got shot with the drug instead of the blue guy" Vector said sitting him down on a couch.

"Because Espio couldn't keep him still" Charmy smirked.

"Either that or a certain bee hasn't gotten enough sense knocked into him yet" Mighty said getting antsy.

"Or some lessons in aiming" Vector chimed in.

"Enough" the echidna said getting a bit annoyed.

"Espio should be back to normal in two days but I'll have taken him down before then" he said walking away.

"The Blue Blue's gonna be getting a visit for Knuckles the Echidna!"

* * *

><p><em>Time for Rad Red to take on Blue Blur!<em>

_What will happen?_

_Comment, rate, review, and let me know what you think will happen or what you want to happen!_

_Also let me know what characters you expect to see next._

_See you soon!_


End file.
